princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
List of The Prince of Tennis episodes
This is the list of the Prince of Tennis episodes, including the OVA's and other extras. Season 1 Intraschool Ranking arc *Episode 1 - A Prince Appears *Episode 2 - Samurai Junior *Episode 3 - The Seigaku Regulars Make Their Debut! *Episode 4 - The One Named Viper *Episode 5 - Snake Shot *Episode 6 - Nanjro Echizen *Episode 7 - The Two Ryomas *Episode 8 - The Split Step *Episode 9 - The Hard Day *Episode 10 - Counter-attack! Sasabe Again? *Episode 11 - Ryoma vs. Momoshiro *Episode 12 - The Perfect Match *Episode 13 - Real Men Play Doubles Tokyo District Preliminary arc *Episode 14 - The Triple Counter *Episode 15 - To Each His Own Battle *Episode 16 - The Boomerang Snake *Episode 17 - A Little Gesture of Triumph *Episode 18 - The Love Letter *Episode 19 - Battle-Scarred Ryoma Seigaku Training arc Season 2 Tokyo Preliminary - St.Rudolph arc *Episode 27 - Karupin's Adventure *Episode 28 - A New Regular Appears!? *Episode 29 - Momo and Viper *Episode 30 - Mizuki's Scenario *Episode 31 - The Moon Volley *Episode 32 - Mortal Blow: Eiji's Feigned Sleep Attack!? *Episode 33 - The Tiebreak *Episode 34 - Twist Spin Shot *Episode 35 - Drive B *Episode 36 - Big Brother, Shusuke Fuji Seigaku Training II arc *Episode 37 - A Tennis Ball with Ryoma's Face *Episode 38 - Penal-Tea *Episode 39 - The Brown Bear(Higuma Otoshi) *Episode 40 - A Duel in the Rain Tokyo Preliminary - Yamabuki arc *Episode 41 - Trouble! *Episode 42 - Oishi is Targeted *Episode 43 - Lucky Sengoku *Episode 44 - Jack Knife *Episode 45 - A Devil on the Court Intraschool Ranking II arc *Episode 46 - Samurai Spirit *Episode 47 - I Can't Lose! *Episode 48 - The Decisive Moment *Episode 49 - Free-Style Fighting *Episode 50 - A Seigaku Tradition *Episode 51 - Inui's Challenge *Episode 52 - Seigaku's Biggest Crisis Season 3 Kanto Tournament - Hyotei arc *Episode 53 - The Momo Who's Returned *Episode 54 - Kaoru's Special Training *Episode 55 - Hyotei Presses Near *Episode 56 - Doubles for Three *Episode 57 - Scud Serve *Episode 58 - The Worst Compatibility *Episode 59 - The Hidden Trouble *Episode 60 - Power vs. Power *Episode 61 - Duel of Hadokyu! *Episode 62 - The Disappearing Serve *Episode 63 - The Last Triple Counter *Episode 64 - Compilation stories TeniPuri *Episode 65 - Become Seigaku's Pillar of Support *Episode 66 - Rondo Towards Destruction *Episode 67 - End of the ball *Episode 68 - The Never Ending Tie-Break *Episode 69 - Who Will be a Regular? Tezuka's Departure arc *Episode 70 - Tennis vs. Ping Pong *Episode 71 - It's a date! *Episode 72 - Kaoru becomes Ryoma *Episode 73 - Tezuka's Decision *Episode 74 - A Message for Echizen *Episode 75 - Farewell, Tezuka Kunimitsu Kanto Tournament - Josei Shonan arc *Episode 76 - Seigaku vs. Josei Shonan *Episode 77 - Fight of the Calm and the Passionate *Episode 78 - Thunderbolt Season 4 Kanto Tournament - Josei Shonan II arc Recreation arc Kanto Semifinals - Rokkaku arc Season 5 Training to Defeat Rikkai Dai arc *Episode 98 - The Prince of Billiards *Episode 99 - The Cursed Racket *Episode 100 - Captain Oishi *Episode 101 - Eat Rikkaidai *Episode 102 - Mizuki's Whispers *Episode 103 - Sleepless Night *Episode 104 - Ryoma vs Sanada *Episode 105 - Ryoma Utterly Beaten *Episode 106 - Off To The Cottage! *Episode 107 - The Captain Appears! *Episode 108 - Surprise at Camp *Episode 119 - Tennis Biathlon *Episode 110 - Jump, Kabaji! *Episode 111 - Original Prodigy: Fuji Shūsuke *Episode 112 - Hadōkyū vs Scud Serve *Episode 113 - Atobe the Beautiful *Episode 114 - Ryoma is Going! *Episode 114 - Baseball Game Filled With Men Kanto Finals - Rikkai Dai arc *Episode 116-117 - Seigaku vs Champion Rikkaidai! I'll be the One who'll Win! *Episode 118 - Battle Ceremony *Episode 119 - Tightrope Walking Doubles *Episode 120 - Kikumaru Was Read By Nioh *Episode 121 - Yagyuu's Decision *Episode 122 - Inui Hollers *Episode 123 - Conclusion of the Remembered *Episode 124 - Kirihara's Red Trap *Episode 125 - Angry Fuji *Episode 126 - Clash! Ryoma vs Sanada *Episode 127 - Invisible Serve *Episode 128 - Conclusion ~ Which One will Win? Season 6 Recreation II arc *Episode 129 - The Samurai's Ballad *Episode 130 - We Want To See Tezuka! *Episode 131 - Never Give Up *Episode 132 - The Zany Teni-Puri Family *Episode 133 - The Best Sushi Chef in Japan *Episode 134 - My Prince *Episode 135 - Kikumaru's Summer Vacation Junior Selection Camp arc *Episode 136 - Junior Selection Camp, Gathered *Episode 137 - The Member Who was not Trusted *Episode 138 - Ryoma vs Kirihara! Beyond Battle Rage *Episode 139 - Sengoku Kiyosumi Reborn *Episode 140 - Welcome Back, Tezuka Kunimitsu *Episode 141 - The Ultimate Showdown *Episode 142 - The Boy who Came from America *Episode 143 - Tezuka's Choice *Episode 144 - Formation! A Dream Team *Episode 145 - Ryoma and Kevin *Episode 146 - The US Team's Ambition Junior Selection Team VS US Coast Team arc *Episode 147 - The Most Powerful! Atobe and Sanada *Episode 148 - Baker's Scenario *Episode 149 - Tango Towards Destruction *Episode 150 - Gorgeous Guys' Duo *Episode 151 - Sorrowful Marionettes *Episode 152 - Bobby Max The Beast *Episode 153 - Defying the Limits *Episode 154 - The Prodigy Vs Tennis Machine *Episode 155 - 1 mm Battle *Episode 156 - Who Will Play? *Episode 157 - The Phantom Ball that Vanished *Episode 158 - The Long Awaited Confrontation - Ryoma vs. Kevin *Episode 159 - Illusion *Episode 160 - Game and Match Recreation III arc *Episode 161 - Run, Momo! *Episode 162 - The Golden Pair's Memories *Episode 163 - Kaidoh's Unknown World *Episode 164 - Seigaku's Shocking Secret Plans *Episode 165 - The Tenipuri Family Goes to Hawaii?! - Christmas at the Tenipuri Family Season 7 Intraschool Ranking III arc *Episode 166 - Seigaku's Specialty, again *Episode 167 - Eternal Rivals, Momoshiro Vs. Kaidoh *Episode 168 - Ryoma's Decision *Episode 169 - Wavering Feelings *Episode 170 - Be Passionate, Echizen! *Episode 171 - To my Dear Friend *Episode 172 - Goodbye Seigaku *Episode 173 - Samurai New York *Episode 174 - Tezuka Kunimitsu Vs. Fuji Shusuke *Episode 175 - Seriousness in the Third Year *Episode 176 - Climax Final Episode - Start of Nationals arc *Episode 177 - Unforgettable Promise *Episode 178 - Goodbye, Prince OVA's The Nationals arc Higa *Episode 1 - Return of the Prince *Episode 2 - Hot and Cool *Episode 3 - The Fourth Counter *Episode 4 - Kikumaru All Alone *Episode 5 - The Longest Summer *Episode 6 - The Man Called Killer Rematch against Hyotei *Episode 7 - The Prince of Beach Volleyball?! *Episode 8 - Premonition Before the Storm *Episode 9 - Heart Not Giving In *Episode 10 - Short-lived Match *Episode 11 - Tezuka Kunimitsu *Episode 12 - Two Of Us *Episode 13 - Deathmatch - King vs Prince The Nationals Semifinals arc *Episode 14 - Fudoumine vs. Shitenhouji Battle *Episode 15 - Roar *Episode 16 - The Horror of Funny Tennis *Episode 17 - Seigaku's Burden *Episode 18 - The Two Doors *Episode 19 - One-Point Match The National Finals - Rikkai Dai Rematch arc *Episode 20 - The Prince of Yakiniku *Episode 21 - Summit Showdown! *Episode 22 - The Way We Play *Episode 23 - Can you see the Stars in Broad Daylight!? *Episode 24 - The Only One in my Heart *Episode 25 - The Prince vs The Child of God *Episode 26 - Dear Prince~ To the Princes of Tennis.